


Perseverance

by x_TheCavalry_x



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Some hurt/comfort, i think, sorry I'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_TheCavalry_x/pseuds/x_TheCavalry_x
Summary: May has stayed in the framework longer than everyone else- she suffers the consequences while the team help her through it- and sometimes it's harder than they anticipate.





	1. Waking Up...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Fic here so I hope this goes well!! This is loosely based on a prompt from a friend with my own twist. An alternate ending to Farewell, Cruel World! I will be adding chapters every few days.

**Chapter 1**

 

 

“Come on May, jump!”

 

Coulson, Fitz and Mack all crowded around the one remaining occupant of the framework, all silently begging for her to wake soon. They watched cautiously as her chest rose and fell rapidly with the quick beat of the heart monitor and the whizzing of the small machine next to them, knowing every second she’s in there, she’s closer to death.

Then a voice chimed in through the speaker in the corner, and followed by a small electrical buzz, it said,  
“Guys? It’s Daisy. We need you to get out of there now! Before this rig goes down!”

“But what about May?” Coulson asked, looking to the speaker, as if she was actually there.

“Sir? What’s May doing? Oh god, Coulson, help!” Yelled Fitz, and as Coulson spun round, he felt a burst of relief at first to see May had woken up and had her eyes open wide, but then his heart skipped a beat when he saw her fall and luckily was caught by Fitz. They sat down and lay Melinda’s head down on Coulson’s lap as Fitz checked her for any sort of brain injuries.

“Agent May I need you to focus on my voice.” Said Fitz as May’s head turned away and her eyes struggled to stay open. “What is my name?”

“F..F…F…” Melinda stammered, struggling to get any sounds out at all.

“Okay, do you know what colour that door is?” Fitz gestured to the yellow concrete door behind them.

“B…Bl…Bla…” She tried to speak but still couldn’t get anything out. Her breathing was now shallow and rapid.

“No, that’s yellow, May. Can you see the colour of the ceiling?” He said, looking at the rusty red ceiling in dismay, hoping that May’s current condition was not as serious as he feared. But all May did was shake her head slightly and start to close her eyes, falling out of consciousness…

Meanwhile, Phil watched, speechless. He couldn't believe what was happening. How did this happen, what even happened, to the strongest, kindest, and bravest person he knew? The Cavalry. Melinda May. Struggling to stay conscious…

“No no, stay awake Agent May! We need you to stay awake for us.” Said Fitz, desperately trying to keep the older agent awake by shaking her gently.

Daisy’s voice chimed into the speaker once again, distracting them, saying, “Guys, we’re coming to get you, just hold on tight for us, okay? Don’t go anywhere!”

Mack spoke up for the first time since he left the framework, “Fitz look, she’s struggling to breathe!” He said in a panicked voice.

“Sit her upright! Coulson, can you get that door for when the others come? Sir?”  
But Phil was frozen. He couldn’t take his eyes off May. All he wanted to do was stop whatever was causing her this pain, and have his best friend back.

But he was jolted out of his daze by Mack nudging his shoulder, and he got up to open the door to see the relieved faces of Daisy, Yo-yo and Jemma, both looking just as tired as they were, and Daisy had her right arm in a sling.

“Coulson! Thank god we found y- what’s wrong with May?” She cut herself off and stared at her former SO with worry.

“That’s what we’re trying to find out. Jemma, could you help me please?” And the bio-chemist ran to Melinda’s side as the scientists pulled her up and walked her out of the room.

“Right, follow me, we need to get out of here before we are either exploded or drowned by the Russian.” 


	2. After effects and how we deal with them...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns the consequences of the framework as they must figure out what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came earlier than expected as I suddenly had some time opened up!!! Thanks for all the kudos and sorry about the tag issue, it's been changed now!!

**Chapter 2**

 

 

“Hold on, we’re nearly there!” Whispered Coulson, squeezing her small, rather cold hand as they flew from the Russian’s rig to the base.

“Sir, as much as we realise how much Agent May means to you, we really need you to go take a seat.” Said Simmons from behind him, and putting a supportive hand on his shoulder and using one of her brave smiles.

“I am positive that she will be absolutely fine in no time!” Daisy grinned and tapped the seat next to her’s. Phil reluctantly slumped into the seat, looking over at the pale and unconscious Melinda May. He chuckled, thinking to himself how angry she would be if she saw all the needles she was being poked with.

This was one of the rare occasions that the whole team was together on a Quinjet. Usually Simmons was in the lab and on coms, May was training, Daisy couldn’t even go for risk of being seen in public, and Phil was talking Mace out of newest bad idea.   
Phil couldn't actually remember the last time he had been with all of his team. It was just such a shame it was in these circumstances, May was mentally compromised for reasons they didn’t even know, Fitz was broken with who he was in there, Mack had lost his daughter for the second time, and Mace wasn’t even alive to talk them into being a team that trusts. Coulson himself was still feeling betrayed after the whole RoboMay Crap, as Mack had called it.  
Messed up. That was the only way to describe they're current situation. No-one to trust, no-one to lean on, on no-one to help them.

  
After what seemed like an age of deep thought, they finally landed at the base that hadn’t been blown up by an LMD, one of the old bases in the bottom of Fury’s toolbox. It was small and unfamiliar, but there was a decent lab for Fitzsimmons to treat May, and a place to sleep and eat.

But instead of going to get some food, a shower, or even some sleep, Phil followed Fitzsimmons as they wheeled May on her hospital bed into the lab. He watched through the glass window as they took what looked like a scan of her brain, but he froze when he saw the look of horror on Simmons’ face as she looked at the results. Fitz must have seen the horror look on Simmons too because he darted over to her and looked over her shoulder at the iPad with the results. He too looked shocked as he walked towards Coulson slowly.

“Agent Coulson, we need you in the lab.” He said shakily. Phil nodded anxiously and followed the engineer into the lab.

Phil felt sick, like he was literally about to vomit. He knew from the look on the scientists’ faces he was about to hear something he wasn’t going to like and he was positively sure he wouldn’t react well.

“We’ll start with the good news first, sir,” Jemma stated, somehow hoping she could soften the blow, “We have stabilised Agent May. We think she will be awake within 48 hours at most.” Then Fitz walked away to go and filter through some files, almost like he was trying to get out of situation as much as possible.

“Now, here is the problem,” Phil took a silent gulp. “You see, Agent Coulson, we are still trying to find out what actually happened to Agent May’s brain in the framework to make her like this,” she gestured to Melinda’s unconscious body. “But from what we have seen, she has spent too much time inside the framework to a point that her body is on the verge of giving out,” Phil stifle a scream as his eyes widened and he leant on the worksurface for support. Jemma carried on to say, “And if you see this scan of her brain from last year, you will notice that most of this area here is blue, with the occasional orange spot, but no black spots.” And she swiped the screen to bring up a different picture. “This is from a few minutes ago. As you can see, it’s more than a little black.” Around 80% of the brain scan was swarming with black speckles and occasional orange spots. Coulson didn’t quite know what she meant, and it must have shown on his face, because Jemma started to explain, “These black spots indicate cellular dormancy, meaning that section of the brain has not been used in so long, it’s like the body doesn’t know how to use it any more,” And she went quiet for the last bit, as she said “Those affected in May’s head are probably going to stop her speaking for a bit, and she may not be able to walk for some time.” After saying these words very quickly, Jemma scooted away, avoiding looking at anything or anyone directly. She briskly walked to the store cupboard to find some sort of wire, or software, or hardware, anything.She was basically procrastinating . She had to distract herself from facing the harsh reality she was facing. Melinda May. The Cavalry. A woman who she had both feared and adored, was now broken almost beyond repair. She knew she was just being over dramatic but she felt as if it was all her fault. For not releasing May was an LMD sooner, for not getting her out of the framework sooner, for not realising what Radcliffe could do with a scan of May’s brain. Her head was hot and her eyes welled up with tears. She tried to stifle a sob, but failed. Her hands flew to her mouth and she shrunk against the wall, kneeling with tears dripping onto the floor. But she stopped when she sensed the presence of someone on the other side of the cupboard. Fitz.

Leo knew that Jemma would be very upset, and she had been in that cupboard for a very long time. Poor thing. She was always blaming herself for anything bad that happened. He knocked lightly, trying not to startle her.

“Jemma?” He said in a gentle voice. “Jem, what’s up?” He heard the sobs and knew what was wrong already, but asked anyway.

“It’s all my fault, Fitz!” Sobbed Jemma.

“You know full well that’s not true.”

“But I should have known th-“

“Jem, do you remember what you said to me when I was down about AIDA?”

She didn’t reply, so he kept going. “You told me that although AIDA was used for evil, my intentions were good, and that made me a good person.” He paused. “In my heart. And in your heart, you are an amazing, smart, brilliant, kind-hearted person. And you're throwing yourself under the bus because you care so damn much.”

Fitz didn’t even notice the door opening and Jemma stepping out until she sat on the other side next to Fitz, and chuckled as she made him jump.

“Thank you, Fitz.” And with that she pulled him into a warm embrace.

“Hey, it’s what I’m here for!” And he kissed her on the forehead before hey both stood up to return to the lab.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying this pic and hopefully we'll get some more Philinda in the next chapter!  
> Next chapter will be uploaded by Wednesday June 28th!


	3. Therapy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst May struggles with her recovery process, Phil must convince her she's not a lost cause...

**Chapter 3**

 

 

It had been 47 hours and 58 minutes and May had finally woken- damn, even when she was unconscious she was always early!

But her awakening had been just as painful as to watch as seeing her fall from the framework- she was awoken in a panic, and especially scared as she couldn’t form words like they were in her head. Phil watched, feeling useless, as he attempted to calm his panicked and agitated friend.

“P…Ph…Ph..?” she tried and tried to say his name, and it broke her she couldn’t even form the name of the person that meant most to her.

“Hey, it’s okay!” He said, pulling Melinda into a gentle embrace as she struggled, looking lost and confused- which was the only thing he could do as she couldn’t walk or even ask him what was going on. But May was the only person Coulson knew was capable of overcoming this strongly- and he was betting she would be her own stubborn and acerbic self the whole time…

* * *

 

_2 days Later..._

 

“Alright then, lets start with your name?”

“M…Me…Mel…” She was trying her best, the therapist could see that, and he knew she couldn’t see it herself. But it was his job to make her see that progress was being made and all she had to do was believe in herself.

“Come on, nearly there!” The therapist egged her on supportively.

“Mel…” She couldn’t finish. It was just too hard. Melinda was both exhausted and heartbroken at the same time. She could barely speak one word, never mind form sentences. And she hadn’t even tried to have a real conversation yet. This was hopeless, useless, and discouraging.

The therapist moved his concerned gaze to the opening door to see an ever bright and optimistic Agent Simmons walking in and giving a small wave with a cheery grin.

“Morning, Agent May, Dr Taylor.” She gave a brisk nod in his direction and returned her gaze to May, who was looking more down than before. A small part of her heart broke off every times entered that damn lab. She barely noticed the therapist slip out of the room out of the corner of her eye.

“Ah, May, how are we today?” Asked Jemma, trying to keep her relief at the therapist’s depart from showing.

“F…Fi…” May clenched her fists in anger, desperately trying to force her voice to comply with her mind. She felt like a lost cause, a vain attempt, a wasted effort.

“Lovely! How about some tea?” Simmons gestured to the small red kettle sitting on the work surface near a microscope.

“N…No…” May looked down into her sheets and disgusting hospital gown. She hated them things, it was just a pity she ended up having to wear them so much. She remembered one time when she was shot in the side in Venice undercover a few years back. Insisting it was just a scratch worked, until Phil spotted the trail of blood following them to their hotel. Other than the fact they made her stay in the hotel for over two and a half weeks- in a goddamn hospital gown that felt like a dishcloth, she would still consider that a fun trip- because Phil fell out of their Gondola and was a soaking mess on the plane home.

She allowed her lips to smile fondly for a split second while no-one was looking, but it suddenly faded when she saw the therapist return.

“Agent May, are you ready to continue our session?” He said with a kind voice with a tinge of impatience.

“So, why don’t you try reading this passage?” He handed her an iPad with a series of sentences on it. Damn. She felt like a pre-schooler, learning how to speak all over again. She sighed deeply and took the tablet out of his hand.

“S…So…Som…Some…T…T…Ti-“ May was interrupted by a knock at the door. It swung open and the therapist and May were met by the beaming face of Phil pacing towards them.

“Dr Taylor, glad to see Melinda hasn’t burnt your eyes out yet!” He attempted comedy, but failed miserably, making the therapist blush and May cringe.

He moved on briskly, “Melinda, are you feeling any better?”

She wasn’t. There was an excruciating pain coming from her lower legs and she was very tired, but she didn’t need Phil to be worried so she nodded her head briefly, keeping her head down.

Suddenly realising he was interrupting their session, Phil said, “Oh, sorry, I’ll go, didn’t realise you were in the middle of a session!”

“Oh, don’t worry Agent Coulson, please,” The therapist pulled out a chair nearby, “Why don’t you join us!” Phil hesitated at first, but ended up taking a seat anyway.

“Carry on, Agent May,”

“So…Som-“ She was trying her hardest to do well while Phil was watching- for some reason she felt like she had to make him think she was making progress, and stop him worrying about her.

“So…So…” She was trying so much it hurt. Eventually she broke down in tears and was met by a wave of humiliation as she looked down, tears falling onto the sheet she couldn’t even move out of. She heard Phil quietly asking the therapist to leave them before she felt Phil’s presence at her side. He kissed her on the top of the head and put his arm around her. She allowed her head to fall onto the chest and failed to stifle the sobs that followed.

“I…I…A…Am…U…Use…L…Le…Less…” She stuttered, shaking slightly.

“Melinda you are no such thing,” Phil said, sitting up and looking at her. “You may have trouble at first but in not way at all are you useless. None of this is useless, you may not see it yourself but we all see your improvements. You're getting better. I’m positive that in no time you will be out on missions with me and the team, and I promise to buy another bottle of Haig!”

She smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence, buried in thought, when Simmons walked in through the doors.

“Agent Coulson, I do hope you're not keeping Agent May up! May, you're meant to be resting!” It was funny when she scalded them, because she was probably young enough to be their daughter, but probably smart enough to be their teacher, and she acted like her mother!

“I guess you're right Jemma. I’ll come back later, okay?” Coulson smiled and left, and May lay back and slowly fell into the calmest sleep she had had in days…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 3! Sorry there's not been much Philinda so far, I'm planning on unwinding it as the chapters continue. Thanks for all the kudos and I hope you're enjoying so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is May's condition more severe than they realised?

**Chapter 4**

 

 

It had only been a few hours since Phil had left the lab and he was already growing impatient. He sat on the couch in the common area alone, twiddling his thumbs. He knew Melinda needed to sleep, but he had a feeling in his gut telling him he needs to go back.

He made his way back to the lab, but all he saw were the panicked faces of many lab assistants, scuttling back and forth holding all sorts of equipment and results in their hands. Phil's expression turned from confused to petrified as he noticed May had disappeared- her bad was nowhere to be seen!

Coulson ran towards Simmons, who looked especially flustered.

“Jemma? What's going on? Who are these people? Where's May?”

“Ah, Coulson. I've been trying to reach you! We need to talk to you someplace quiet.” She said as Fitz joined her side.

 

* * *

 

“So, what is going on?” Phil could feel his heartbeat rising, his hands were locked together and his knee was jerking up and down as he listened to Simmons’ words very carefully as she perched on the arm of a chair in the common room.

“Sir,” Jemma steadied her breath, “We noticed Agent May’s eyes were fluttering slightly, about half an hour after you left, and at first we suspected she was just dreaming, until she started jerking and we couldn’t get her to wake up.”“What? Is she-“

“She is alive. Fitz thinks that she went into a severe cardiac arrest, but we are still trying to work out why. Really, the good news is that she is alive.”

At least she was alive. Phil reminded himself how to breathe, but in the last half a minute his brain had been using all it’s energy stopping him from storming into the lab for answers.

“Where is she? Can I see her?”

“Um… Sir she can't be visited by anyone for the duration.”“Why?”

Jemma hesitated. She wasn’t sure whether she should have told Coulson anything. It was no secret that they both secretly love each other, but were too frightened to admit.

“Because we don’t know if she’ll survive…” It was the first thing Fitz had said in the conversation, and it was probably the worst thing he had ever said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time! The next chapter will be longer- I promise! Thanks for the continuous lovely comments and kudos!!


	5. Not Your Fault...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Daisy have a heartfelt conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just tell you this is pure Coulson+Daisy goodness- need I say more?

**Chapter 5**

 

 

_We don’t know if she’ll survive it…_

Those words completely broke him. They broke his heart, his body, his head, his senses, his world. Because those words meant that he may never tell the only woman he’s ever truly loved how he really feels. Because it’s true, and everyone probably knows it- Phil Coulson in crazy about Melinda May.

_We don't know if she'll survive it..._

It’s not that he didn’t understand why they wouldn’t let him see her, they didn’t want him to worry whilst he was on important missions and no-one could do anything. He took a deep breath and went to stand up from the couch where Fitzsimmons had left him to ‘relax’.

“Don’t go anywhere, AC.” It was like she was everywhere, ready to correct him whenever he went to do something stupid, just like May.

“You have to stay, chill out!” She walked in with two bottles of water and plonked them down on the table in front of them, she sat herself down on the sofa next to him.

“Daisy, I need to-“

“No, you don’t! You and Mack are going to meet Talbot tomorrow, and you don’t have the de-brief for the next mission for like three hours. Please, stay.” There was a touch of firmness in her otherwise gentle and condoling voice.

Coulson dropped his head in his hands and let all the exhaustion he had been holding on his shoulders for the last week take over.

“This is all my fault” He muttered under his breath, and Daisy seemed to hear everything, so picked up on it instantly.

“Coulson, you have to believe me when I say that everything that’s happened, Mace’s death, Fitzsimmons are still working it out, May’s compromised, AIDA for f**k’s sake! None of his is our fault. You need to remember that. Blaming yourself for these things isn’t going to stop them from happening.

“But I-“

“There’s no buts, AC! This is the life we chose, the S.H.I.E.L.D life. And, I know this sounds like some patriotic President’s speech, but it’s true. And Jefferey wouldn’t want you feeling guilty for this, he’d want you getting stuff done and being with the people you love and care about.”

As Phil looked up at Daisy, he remembered what seemed like millennia ago, but was just a few years back, when Skye was taken onto the bus for the first time as a member of the Rising Tide. She hadn’t changed much, her bubbly and humorous personality shone through even the darkest times. But she had developed a maturity about her, sharing condolences, helping those in need, being just like the big sister of the team.

“I love her.”

“I know.”

“I won’t be able to live with myself if she doesn’t make it out.”

“When was the last time Agent May quit half way through a fight?”

They both chuckled momentarily.

“For god’s sake, she’s the caval-“

“Don’t ever call her that”

“Oh, right. Well, my point is that there’s no need to be worried! Relax, and she will come back to us.”

Oh, how he wished he could relax, but he couldn’t get the idea out of his head that Melinda was slowly but surely slipping out of his grasp…


	6. A sight for sore eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May wakes up and gets answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for 6! This chapter is more about May & Simmons rather than Coulson, just to change things up a bit! There will be more philinda- eventually! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

 

 

Melinda awoke to the sound of machines whirring and various tubes surrounding her. Her vision was blurred, so she wasn’t sure who was standing in front of her, but she was beaming from ear to ear. It must have been Simmons, because she could have sworn she saw her yelling for Fitz to come, but then again her hearing wasn’t exactly up to scratch either.

Her vision started to improve, and she noticed she was no longer in the lab, but in what looked like a quarantine room. But why? She didn’t remember anything since Phil left, and she assumed it had been a while since then. Had she really slept that long?

“Ah, Agent May! What a sight for sore eyes!” Fitz was also beaming from ear to ear as he came to the side of her bed.

“H…How…L…Lo…”

“Oh, well you’ve probably been asleep about 5 days since your turn.

”“T…Tur…Turn??” What? She didn’t remember any of it, and now she was wondering what they meant by ‘turn’.

“Maybe I should get Simmons to explain, she’s better at that than me,” And called to the biochemist and dragged out a chair for her to sit on. She sat down and crossed her legs, leaning on the bed with her elbow, whilst May sat with her arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her face- she looked as if there was nothing wrong with her, she wasn’t sick, she wasn’t basically paralysed, and she wasn’t awake after 5 days in a coma!

“Agent May, do you remember waking up from the framework?”

May gave a slightly confused look, so Simmons started from the beginning.

“You awoke, and we instantly realised you weren’t responding especially well. Fitz and I think this is because you spent a significantly longer time inside the framework than any of us. Anyway, We got you to the closest safehouse we could get medical attention at. I’m assuming you remember this but very vaguely?”

Her question was met with a brief nod.

“Good, good. We took lots of scans and found out that some of your brain just needs to get used to you know, the real world again!”

That was the nicest way she could have possible said that half of her brain was still asleep.

“Ph…Phi…Phil?”

“He spent a lot of time by your bedside whilst you slept and when you woke. But he hasn’t been allowed to see you since you came here.”

“Wh…Whe…Where…A…Am…I?”

“You are currently in an isolation booth in the base. People aren’t meant to come inside here, but you’re awake, which means you won’t be in here much longer anyway. You were only in here as a precution.” Jemma’s voice was soft and gentle, but it made Melinda feel weak and cold.

"We think you may have gone into a cardiac arrest, and though we don't know why, it was most wise to just sedate you and move someplace else!"

“M…My…Vo…Voi…Voice?” Melinda obviously knew she couldn’t speak properly because of the framework, but she was really wondering was how long this would last.

“Ah, well in theory, your brain is going to be constantly working to repair your speech, you'll probably be speaking properly in approximately a week.”

May tried to sit up and cross her legs, but found she couldn't move them. It was like she didn’t know how to use them, It was like they didn’t belong to her any more. Simmons noticed she was struggling and went to the side of the bed to make it more upright to save her having to move.

“M…My…L…Leg…Legs?”

Simmons sat back down. “Your legs are another effect from the framework meaning your legs have ‘forgotten’ how to walk, run, etc. All we know is that they will take more, persuasion, if you like, to work normally again. But you’ll have to stay in bed for the duration until we figure out how to help you with it as best we can. Our best guess is that you will be walking in a few months.”

May gave a small, disheartened nod. She missed the field, she missed training, and she missed Phil. But the silence in the room was broken by Fitz popping his head around the door and saying they were ready to move May back to the big lab.


	7. Relax a little...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff starts to calm down for a bit...

**Chapter 7**

 

 

“Coulson, you in there?” Mack knocked on the door to Coulson’s office, and opened it slightly to see Coulson focused on a file he was reading. It looked like some sort of report.

“What can I do for you?” He didn't look up from the paper, and he looked far too interested in it seeming as it was just a mission report.

“Oh, erm, Simmons told me that May was back in the big lab and she’s asking for you.”  
Coulson looked up as soon as May’s name was said. He stood up immediately and walked to the door.

“Thank you, Agent Mackenzie.” He smirked, knowing Mack hated it when he was called that. But his humour was met with silence, perhaps a small sigh from Mack.

“Is something bothering you?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, you just seem a bit agitated since everything that’s happened with May. I mean, I know we’re not up to much, but you seem a little distracted when we’re on missions and things.”

Coulson sighed, “I admit, I haven’t been the most focused, but there’s been a lot on all of our plates, and I think we just need to sort ourselves out and work everything out together.”

“I know, maybe just relax a little, I mean, I know how much she means to the team, an-“

“You don’t,” Coulson cut him off as he looked him in the eyes. “You may think you know what she means to us, but no-one does, which is why we need to take it slow until she is recovered. Trust me, she does a lot more than you think.”  
And with that, he walked past and straight to the lab…

* * *

 

About an Hour Later…

 

“So I hear you're not a big fan of Dr. Taylor?”

“He…He’s…A…An…Id…Idio…Idiot.”

Phil chuckled. He had missed this so much. He had lost so much time, ashamed at how much time it had taken to find out May was an LMD, and to track down Radcliffe. But it didn’t matter any more, what mattered was that he was here, with her.

“Good afternoon Agent Coulson, Agent May.” Fitz nodded to them briefly as he entered the lab.

“Where’s Dr Taylor gone, aren’t you meant to be in a session?”

May sighed, and Coulson knew she really wasn’t a fan of this whole recovery process thing.

“I think May deserves a rest from all the therapy, she’s been through quite enough already!” Simmons butted in slightly, making everyone jump, because up to then no-one actually registered her presence, Fitz nodded and left quietly.

“Th…Than…Thanks” May gave one of her rarest smiles, and made Simmons beam from ear to ear. To receive a sincere smile from Melinda May was the type of thing that happened once in a blue moon, and Jemma knew that only those she truly cared deeply about got them.

Simmons walked down the corridor with a satisfied grin on her face. She went to the bunks and sat down on her bed. In less than a minute, she was sleeping deeply for the first time in days…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 7!! Thanks again for all the kudos and comments and if there's anything in particular you'd like to see, let me know and I might include it in the next chapter(s)!! Thanks again! xxx


	8. Peaceful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 8!! Sorry it took so long to get up, but hope to be posting more regularly soon!! This chapter takes place a few days after the last, so it picks right up with May and Simmons. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 8**

 

 

“I promise they will help!”

Simmons sighed. She was losing yet another stubborn battle with May. She had given her support casts for her legs to try and let her legs to function again, but May didn’t like them at all. No, the probably weren’t going be comfortable, or practical, but they meant getting May back in the field sooner, and that’s what they all really needed.

“May, the sooner you wear these, the sooner you will be walking again, and the sooner you will be up and about, and out of the lab!”

May sighed also. She had missed the team, the missions, the company. Even when people were with her in the lab Melinda felt isolated and alone. Really she wanted nothing more than to be her old self again.

“F…Fi…Fine…”

Jemma beamed widely. She left the casts on May’s bed and scurried away to another part of the lab.

* * *

 

2 Days later

 

 

“So, are they helping?” Phil enquired curiously, gesturing to the casts that were tightly fastened around her shins. May gave a small nod but kept her head down.

“Hey, you okay?” Phil reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Fi…Fi…Fine.” Her dull response concerned Coulson, but he did not have time to dwell on the thought before Daisy rushed in.

“A.C, there you are!”

“What’s wrong Daisy?” He looked around at her.

“We have to go! We have a mission! Did Mack not tell you?”

Coulson sighed. He vaguely remembered Mack telling him in the corridor, but he had been too tired to retain the information. He would much rather spend his time with May, but they were already too many men down and it would be selfish of him to stay.

“I have to go, but I’ll be back soon, okay?” He said to May, and she responded with a smile.

“O…Okay. Se…See…You.”

Phil smiled and followed Daisy out of the lab.

And so May was finally left to her own devices. She so badly wanted to leave the lab, it was all she had seen for weeks and needed a change of scenery. That was it. She had to leave. If it weren't for goddamn Radcliffe, she could have got out of her bed and walked straight away. But no, she was now stuck in a hospital bed, with a dreaded hospital gown and no way of leaving. If only she could move her legs. Damn. Even trying to move her toes resulted in fiery pain sparking in them. Sitting up, she grabbed the book Phil had left her. It wasn’t the therapy books Fitz had tried to get her reading, as they weren’t proper stories, just long words put together to get your vocal chords moving. No, this book was one of her favourites, and Phil had gone out to the library to get it for her.

 

* * *

 

 _CHARLOTTE’S WEB_  
_E.B. WHITE_

 

 

Chapter 1  
After Breakfast.

* * *

 

May settled and began reading. She relaxed and stopped worrying over anything. She forgot the pain of her legs, the frustration of her speech impairment, and the boredom of the lab. She eventually fell asleep and was still resting peacefully when Coulson returned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done for making it the far!! If there's anything in particular you'd like to see, leave a comment and I will try my best to write it in the next chapter(s)!! Thanks gain for all the Kudos and comments, they make my day!!!


	9. Patience...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz gives May a bit of a pep talk <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Meredithchandler73 for the suggestion in this chapter! If you would like me to include anything in particular in the next chapter, please comment!

** Chapter 9 **

 

 

2 Days Later…

  
_I need your pain…_

_Take my hand…_

_Give me your pain…_

May awoke at once, her face moist with cold sweat and tears. she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had recurring nightmares ever since Bahrain, but that didn't mean she had gotten used to them! She glanced at the clock on the table to her left, and it told her the time was 3:16 AM. Any other time and she would have headed to the gym and taken all her feelings out on the punching bag, but because of Radcliffe and his goddamn obsession with that messed up book, she was stuck in a stupid lab with no ability to leave. Fabulous. Truly fabulous. Sleep was now out of the question as she was now wide awake, so she sat, lost in thought until Fitz stopped by with a coffee and a deck of playing cards.

“G’morning May, been up long?” Fitz tried his best to sound curious, but he knew by the look in her eyes that she had slept for a mere couple of hours at best.

“No…Not…Lon…Long”

Fitz started looking through the deck of cards he had. “Would you like to play poker? Coulson tells me you once won over $1000 in Vegas.” That made May smile. She hadn’t been to Vegas in years and she did so love it there.

“Ok…Okay”

* * *

 

It had been only an hour and already, Fitz had regretted challenging May. She was brilliant at poker. But Fitz had known her poker face was coming from something bothering her inside.

After May had won, sheer curiosity won Fitz over and he asked as he cleared away the cards, “Is something bothering you? You seem quieter than usual.”

“W…Why…It…Ta…Takes…So…”

“Why it takes so long? Everyone’s different, and sometimes these things are harder to overcome than others. I too had a long road to go down before I was back to normal, but what helped more than anything was the help from everyone. When I was isolated and anti-social, you all helped me back on my feet and helped me become stronger. It’s what you did for me, and now it's what we are going to do for you. Sometimes we just need to be patient and accept these things take time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter this time, unfortunately. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was on holiday! Thanks for all the continued support and kudos, they really mean a lot!! Next chapter will be uploaded ASAP xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson gets some good news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! It's good to be back! Soz for leaving guys, I was SUPER busy!! But I'm going back to school now sooo I will only be posting once or twice a week. How are you enjoying the story so far? Thanks guys and please comment if there's something you'd like to see!! Byee Xxx
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Read the end note- if you dare!

  
**Chapter 11**

 

 

Coulson was sat still at his desk, staring into space. It had been days since the last mission, and he felt out of place at the base. He knew part of what he was saying was truth when he said he saw May’s improvement because she had gotten better over the weeks. But a side of him was still concerned about her. Would she ever be able to go back into the field again? Was it his fault for making her come back into the field in the first place? Everyone had told him not to blame himself for everything, but he knew deep inside that he could tell the difference between ‘it’ and the real May. She was in this state because of his stupid crush. It was stupid, that’s what it was. He was selfish and stupid and she paid for it.

He was so buried in thought that he jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. He heard it so often these days he now naturally assumed it wasn’t good news.

“Jemma? What’s wrong? Is May o-“

“Sir! Come to the lab! May’s got her voice back!”

Coulson didn’t even try to wipe the huge smile that plastered itself onto his face.

“I’m on my way!” And he dropped his phone down on the desk and hustled down to the lab.

* * *

 

Phil was down in the lab within a minute- which was a record time for him. He was met with three beaming faces and one unimpressed face. The beaming faces were from Fitzsimmons and Daisy, and obviously, May’s was the unimpressed face staring at all of them like they were strangers.

“Why are you all so happy? I could basically speak a week ago…”

Daisy and Jemma sniggered at first but stopped immediately when they saw May’s glare. Fitz whispered something to Simmons and she in turn whispered to Daisy.   
“Well, I really need to do some, um, analysing, of some, um, samples! I’ll be back later!” Jemma stuttered and practically sprinted from the med bay.

“Oh, yeah, I probably should help…” Fitz followed Jemma just as quickly until Daisy was the only one left with Phil and Melinda.

“Oh, yeah, I have some, um, hacking to do…” And she trailed off on some random tangent that would get her out of this situation in which the three ‘kids’ would be dead if they hadn’t escaped. Coulson grinned at their juvenility. He knew they had missed having their May and now it felt like she was really back for the first time.

“Well you look very happy with yourself.” May’s look was still as unimpressed as ever.

Phil couldn’t help himself. He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

“It’s good to be back.” And when Coulson came away she had a smile on her face and a glimmer in her eye. He hadn’t seen that look in so long and oh how he had missed it. Today was one of the few happy days he'd had in the last month or two, and Coulson didn't want to wait for any longer... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT!! Next chapter may or may not include a confession. Or two... And one of them MAY BE A LOVE CONFESSION!! Let's wait and see...


	12. A Silver Lining...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a silver lining to everything, someone just has to realise it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry I haven’t posted in months I had typical writers black PLUS I was moving house so I’ve been v busy! This is the last chapter and it may involve some getting together, maybe not! I like to he a bit evil like that... muahahhaah

< 6 weeks later >

“Almost! You’re doing really well!!”

“As much as I appreciate the motivational messages, Phil, I can do this on my own.”

May looked up from the big thick crash mat and two metal bars she was walking between as she prepared to turn around and start again.

“This is harder than I thought.”

“Don’t worry, you’re nearly the-”

Coulson was cut off by the sound of a stumble and a crash and May fell forward.

“That, is what the big mat is for!” Phil chuckled and held out his hands to help Melinda up. She took his hands and grimaced as she clumsily got to her feet.

“Haven’t quite mastered this yet,” May said as she reached the bars and started walking again.

“You should really take a break, if you do too much you could hurt yourself!”

May snorted slightly at his frivolous concern, but inside she was glad he was here to help her.

“So, how long before you’re cleared for missions?” Phil wasn’t just missing May’s brute force on the team, he was also missing his partner and best friend doing what they did best.

“Jemma said I’m not cleared until Christmas because my brain isn’t capable of properly thinking yet or some bull***t like that” May rolled her eyes grumpily, making Coulson chortle. They fell into a comfortable silence, whilst Phil looked into her eyes not realising she was looking into his.

They were brought back into reality by the sound of giggling coming from outside the gym.

“Pleeaasseee tell me this means you two are a ‘thing’ now?” Although Coulson couldn’t see the speaker, it was obvious who it was- Daisy. He looked behind him to see the brunette inhuman with pink checks and a ginormous grin on her face. He could literally hear May’s eyes rolling, making Daisy’s cheeks flush scarlet.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone! Well, except Fitz, but that’s only because of all the pop tarts he owes me...” and with that, she scurried off and back to the lab, presumably to go eat some pop tarts and gossip with Fitzsimmons.

Coulson turned back to May, “Just, out of curiosity,” May shot him a confused look.   
“What are we classing ‘this’ as?”

May’s answer was unexpected yet expected at the same time. Her answer was pressing her lips against his.

“How many hints do I have to drop before you make a move, Coulson?”

I guess there’s a silver lining to everything then...

 

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! It really brightens my day when I get kudos and lovely comments so if you did enjoy this story, why don’t you leave me a prompt for my next fic!? Thanks everyone xx


End file.
